Blood Prince
by Keiko Yummina
Summary: [UPDATE CHP 3] Takdir akan menunjukkan suatu kebenaran. Hanya seorang Alpa terbuang yang mencoba mengambil haknya kembali. Darah seorang bangsawan. HunHan/Yaoi/Mpreg/Werewolf/(OneOrTwo)Shoot?
1. PROLOG

Tittle : Blood Prince

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan)

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg.

Length **:** **(** _Belum diketahui)_

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

 ** _Pengumuman dari Pack Oh:_**

 _Kepala Alpa akan merayakan penyambutan._

 _Kedatangan calon anggota baru._

 _Sebagai calon penerus Pack Oh._

 _Pada malam Bulan Besar, bulan ke Tujuh._

 _Masyarakat dihimbau untuk ikut merayakannya._

 ** _Tertanda:_**

 ** _Yang Mulia Oh_**

 ** __Kepala Alpa Pack Oh__**

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, Aku akan mempunyai keturunan, sebagai penerus kerajaan ini." Seru Yang Mulia Oh seorang Kepala Alpa bangsa werewolf dihadapan masyarakat Pack nya.

Yang mulia Oh Hangeng begitu gembira setelah mendengar kabar dari sang tabib usai memeriksa permaisurinya. Tabib mengatakan Permaisurinya atau matenya sedang mengandung calon buah hatinya. Permaisuri itu bernama Oh Sungmin. Seorang namja yang berkedudukan sebagai omega dan seorang mate kepala Alpa Oh Hangeng. Yang mulia begitu senangnya mendengar kabar itu. Ia berencana mengadakan perayaan pada bulan besar di bulan ke Tujuh. Ketika bayi itu akan berumur 3 bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus membunuh Permaisuri dan bayinya. Hyung." Seorang namja cantik berkedudukan sebagai omega menangis dihadapan kakaknya.

"Tentu. Kita akan segera membunuhnya. Agar kau bisa menjadi seorang permaisuri. Jangan menangis lagi, ne. Hyung mu ini akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. Termasuk menghabisi mereka." Kata yang ia lontarkan kembali untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya yang terisak pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hikz.. hikz.. bayiku...mengapa kau meninggalkan dunia ini begitu cepat. Bahkan matahari pagi masih belum sempat menyapa mu, nak." Seorang omega yang menangis terisak karena baru saja kehilangan bayi yang dilahirkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Owek-owek.." Jeritan seorang bayi werewolf yang begitu memekakan telinga, seakan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa dia sudah terlahir ke dunia.

"Tabib, Sim. Tolong selamatkan putra ku. Jangan sampai orang-orang jahat itu memanfaatkannya. Apa lagi membunuhnya. Aku berinama di Sehun. Jaga dia. " Permaisuri dengan nafas terputus putusnya memohon dengan sangat pada sang tabib.

"Baik, permaisuri." Anggukan mantap diberikan untuk meyakinkan permaisurinya.

"..." Permaisuri menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau begitu cantik Yang Mulia. Tapi sayangnya anda tidak akan pernah mempunya seorang keturunan dari orang yang anda cintai. Karena itu adalah suatu takdir." Seru seorang pria buta yang ia temui.

"Kau pasti membual." Yang Mulia Permaisuri yang baru itu segera menyingkir dari hadapan pria buta itu.

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _Hai-hai._**

 ** _Keiko bawa ff baru lagi._**

 ** _#digampar_reader._**

 ** _Ini adalah bukti imajinasi liar yang dari kemarin terus berkembang._**

 ** _Akhirnya saya buat._**

 ** _APA KALIAN TERTARIK?_**

 ** _Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis yang berhubungan sama werewolf._**

 ** _Semoga para readernim semua mau memaklumi._**

 ** _Kalo semisal tulisan ini rada aneh._**

 ** _Saya usahakan ini bakalan jadi Oneshoot atau Twoshoot saja._**

 ** _Salam Manis._**

 ** _Keiko._**


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Blood Prince

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan)

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg.

Length **:** **(** _Belum diketahui)_

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 **Ini ff bertemakan wofl pertama bagi saya.**

...

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 ** _Typo bertebaran~~~_**

Perayaan ke-3 bulan untuk kandungan permaisuri Tao diadakan dengan meriah. Tepat pada bulan besar di bulan ke Tujuh. Dimana malam ini bulan sedang berada pada titik penuhnya menerangi malam menyambut hari jadi calon penerus Pack EL yang mengijak usia ke-3 bulan.

Dengungan genderang bertalu-talu dipukul oleh penabuh gendang kerajaan menandakan acara malam ini telah dimulai. Seluruh masyarakat berkumpul ikut berpesta dan memeriahkan acara malam ini. Tak lupa kembang api menambah kesan meriah dalam perayaan kali ini.

Raja Oh duduk menikmati tarian didepan sana. Dan jangan lupakan permaisuri duduk dengan tenang disampingnya sembari mengelus perutnya yang tak lagi rata ikut menikmati sajian yang ditampilkan dihadapannya.

"Akhirnya, Aku akan mempunyai keturunan, sebagai penerus kerajaan ini." Seru Yang Mulia Oh seorang Kepala Alpa bangsa werewolf dihadapan masyarakat Pack EL nya.

Permaisuri ikut tersenyum bahagia menyambut calon penerus kerajaan yang telah lama ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Raja juga begitu bersemangat dan tak sabar menunggu beberapa bulan lagi atas calon penerusnya ini. Suasana perayaan yang begitu meriah dan membahagiakan. Hal tersebut tak luput juga dirasakan oleh seluruh kalangan masyarakat di kerajaan itu. Malam itu merupakan perayaan yang paling meriah dibanding perayaan persta sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua pasang mata itu mengawasi dari jauh dengan pandangan tidak suka. Mata salah satu dari kedua orang itu menunjukkan kebencian yang mendalam terhadap permaisuri raja. Seakan sorotan matanya itu mampu melobangi apapun yang berada di hadapannya. Sedangan sepasang mata tajam yang lain ikut memandang sinis tak suka dengan pemberkatan untuk sang permaisuri. Hati keduannya bergemuruh dengan penuh rasa iri.

"Kita harus membunuh Permaisuri dan bayinya. Hyung." Seorang omega cantik berkedudukan sebagai omega menangis dihadapan kakaknya.

"Tentu. Kita akan segera membunuhnya. Agar kau bisa menjadi seorang permaisuri. Jangan menangis lagi, ne. Oppa mu ini akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. Termasuk menghabisi mereka." Kata yang ia lontarkan kembali untuk menenangkan adik cantiknya yang terisak pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di depan sana beberapa tetuah tengah memberikan pemberkatan untuk calon penerus kerajaaan yang sekarang berada di kandungan sang Permaisuri. Raja ikut menyelami suasana kitmat. Sesekali hatinya menghangat ketika do'a-do'a dilontarkan oleh paratetuah untuk calon anaknya ini. Perasaan bahagia turut serta dirasakan sang permaisuri yang terus berdo'a dan berucap syukur untuk sang buah hati di dalam sana. Sesekali tangan kanannya mengelus perut yang sudah mulai membulat itu. Senyum saling terlemparkan untuk keduannya. Raja dan permausuri benar-benar bahagia.

"Semoga calon pangeran diberi berkah oleh langit untuk menjadi anak yang memang terpilih untuk kelah memimpin kerajaan ini." Kata tetuah sembari mendoakan dan memercikkan air suci ke depan perut sang permaisuri.

"Terimakasih tetuah." Pemaisuri begitu berterimakasih atas do'a yang dipanjatkan sang tetuah untuk calon anaknya ini.

"Do'a kami yang terbaik untuk calon pemimpin kerajaan ini, permaisuri." Tetuah dengan tulus mendoakan sang calon anak dari raja junjungannya ini.

Pesta itu benar-benar meriah. Seluruh masyarakat Pack El berserta rajanya benar-benar menikmati pesta hari ini. Dan ditutup dengan pembagian beberapa kantung beras untuk masyarakatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu tepat Sembilan bulan kandungan sang permaisuri kerajaan ini. Tepatnya seorang istri dari kepala Pack EL yang paling disegani oleh Pack lain di daratan ini. Menjelang hari kelahiran sang putra. Perang besar terjadi hingga mengharuskan raja untuk turut serta memimpin langsung prajuritnya ke medan perang. Ia harus rela meninggalkan sang istri yang tengah hamil tua bersama para dayang bersama penasehatnya untuk berperang.

"Maafkan aku karena harus pergi berperang disaat kau sedang hamil tua, permaisuri ku." Pamit sang Raja dengan sangat sedih karena harus meninggal kan permaisurinya disaat ia sebentar lagi harus melahirkan.

"Tidak apa panduka raja ku. Aku hanya bisa mendo'a kan mu agar bisa pulang dengan selamat." Dengan penuh kelembutan sang permaisuri melepas kepergian sang Raja untuk pergi ke medan perang.

"Kau harus menjaga calon anak kita. Aku percaya padamu." Raja pergi dengan kegundahan hati yang besar setelah ia memberikan sebuah ciuman sebelum benar-benar pergi. Ada sesuatu hal yang sepertinya enggan untuk membuatnya berangkat ke medan perang. Tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasnya. Dengan berat hati raja berangkat dengan dikawal beberapa prajurit tangguh yang ikut berperang.

"Hati-hati panduka raja." Permaisuri melambaikan tangannya samba berucap hati-hati untuk panduka raja mengiringi kepergian rombongan ke medan perang.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ratu mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ia benar-benar sedih karena sang panduka raja tidak ada untuk menemaninnya karena sedang berperang. Sesekali bibi Eun sang pembantu yang memang sedari kecil merawat permaisuri mengecek kondisinya di dalam kamar. Takut-takut jika permaisuri membutuhkan sesuatu atau paling parah ia melahirkan. Karena memang hari-hari ini memang sudah diprediksikan oleh tabib Kim jika permaisuri akan melahirkan.

"Permaisuri. Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu? Atau mungkin menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanya belan bibi Eun menghampiri permaisurinya yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

"Ah bibi. Tidak perlu. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Aku hanya merindukan panduka raja saja." Jawaban dengan nada kesedihan juga rasa rindu yang teramat kepada sang suamin yang dilontarkan oleh permaisuri.

"Kalau begitu hamba akan keluar dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk anda. Karena sebentar lagi akan menjelang siang hari. Dan anda harus mengisi perut dan tenaga juga untuk si kecil di perut anda, permaisuri." Bibi Eun memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada Permaisurinya.

"Ne, bibi. Aku mengerti. Nanti siapkan juga anggur hijau untuk pembuka makan siang hari ini. Karena aku menginginkan buah hijau itu." Pinta sang permaisuri kepada bibi Eun.

"Baik permaisuri. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit bibi Eun udur diri dari hadapan permaisurinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berada pada obrolan yang serius. Kakak beradik itu sedang mebahas beberasa siasat yang tak terduga. Yaitu membunuh sang permaisuri juga anak dalam kandungannya. Selagi raja berada di medan perang dan kondisi istana yang begitu lenggang syarat akan ancaman tak terduga. Laki-laki itu adalah seorang penasehat di Pack El ini. Ia adalah dua bersaudara bermarga Jung. Jung Yunho dan Jung Jessica. Adalah kakak beradik yang masih anggota Pack El. Keduannya benar-benar tamak dan ingin sekali mengusai kerajaan ini.

"Bagaiman Oppa? Apakah oppa sudah mempersiapkan semuannya?" Tanya Jessica begitu penasaran dengan persiapan yang telah mereka susun jauh-jauh hari. Rencana melenyapkan sang permaisuri beserta calon anaknya. Juga mencelakai raja yang sedang berada di medan perang.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuannya. Kau tenang saja adik ku. Semua sudah diatur sedemikian rupa." Jawab Yunho menyakinkan sang adik untuk tidak perlu khawatir untuk segala rancananya yang telah mereka buat itu.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hal tersebut terlaksana. Dan aku akan segera menjadi permaisuri juga mendapatkan raja Kris.

"Tentu saja adik ku. Bersabarlah hingga akhir minggu ini. Dan kau akan segera menjadi permaisuri tercantik di kerajaan ini." Seru Yunho dengan mantap.

"Ne, Oppa." Seru Jesicca tak kalah senang dengan penryataan sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh.." Raja terkena hantaman keras yang mengenai hidung juga wajahnya. Seketika ia tepelanting ke tanah dari atas kuda nya

"Raja." Seru beberapa pengawal yang melihat rajannya terjatuh dari atas kudannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Seru sang raja Kris menenangkan anak buahnya.

"Cepat. Bawa raja segera kembali ke base camp kita." Seru salah seorang jendral.

Beberapa gerobolan pengawal masih berusahan berjuang. Beberapa diantarannya segera mengefakuasi sang raja kembali ke base camp mereka. Musuh sepertinya dapat dipukul mundur dan perang juga berhasil di menangkan Pack El. Meskipun raja mengalami cedera yang cukup parah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ouch.. Akh..Bibi Eun.. apakah kau diluar?" Teriak permaisuri Tao memanggil emban setiannya.

"Ne, permaisur. Sepertinya anda segera melahirkan. Aku akan cepan memanggil tabib Kim." Bibi Eun segera berlari keluar kamar memanggil tabib Kim dengan dibantu seorang pengawal yang memang sudah berjaga di depan kamar permaisuri mereka. Pengawal itu segera berlari menuju kediaman sang tabib yang berada di belakan istana.

.

.

.

.

.

Tabib Kim begitu terpukul dengan apa yang keluarganya alami malam ini. Ia berserta istrinya baru saja kehilangan putra pertamannya yang baru saja dilahirnkan oleh sang istri. Bagaiaman keduannya tidak terpukul ketika bayi yang di idam-idamkan akan segera hadir mengisi hari-hari mereka meninggal dunia. Kematian itu tidak bisa disalahkan untuk siapa pun.

"Hikz.. hikz.. ..mengapa kau meninggalkan dunia ini begitu cepat. Bahkan matahari pagi saja masih belum sempat menyapa mu, nak." Seorang omega yang menangis terisak karena baru saja kehilangan bayi yang dilahirkannya. Omega itu adalah istri tabib Kim.

"Hiks maaf kan Appa mu ini yang tidak mampu menyelamatkan mu. Appa benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Hikz..hikz.. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika kita kehilangan putra tampan kita secepat ini, suamin ku." Seru Kim Minseok selaku istri dari Tabib Kim Jongdae. Keduannya saling terisak seakan tak rela jika sang putra yang belum sempat melihat dunia sudah di rengut nyawannya. Dan harus kembali kepada sang pencipta.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mempercayai hal ini. Tapi istri ku, kita harus mengikhlaskan nya. Sekalipun aku tau orang yang lebih sakit menanggu ini adalah dirimu. Tapi aku akan selalu ada di samping mu. Percayalah padaku." Tabib Kim berusaha menenangkan sang istri.

"Hiks.. Tapi aku belum rela, suamiku. Hiks." Minseok masih belum rela kehilangan bayinya. Jongdae dengan sabar membujuk sang istri agar merelakan bayinya.

"Aku tahu, istriku. Ku mohon untuk kali ini dan terakhir relakan dia pergi, ne?" Bujuk Jongdae aka tabib Kim kembali pada sang istri.

"Hiks.. ne.." Dengan hati yang tidak rela Minseok akhirnya menuruti permintaan sang suami.

Mereka mulai membersihkan bayi mungil yang tak bernyawa itu. Bersiap menyiapkan keperluan pemakaman untuk putra kecil mereka. Minseok yang masih terbaring lemah di atas kasur masih tetap meneteskan air mata tanpa suara. Jongdae tetap tegar membantu beberapa pelayan yang membantu ia sebelumnya untuk mengurus jenasah sang putra.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh pengawal itu berlari menuju ke rumah tabib Kim. Disana pengawal tersebut segera mengetuk pintu rumah sang tabib Kim. Namun berlum sempat mengetuk kembali. Sayup-sayup pengawal tersebut mendengar suara isakan dari dalam rumah itu. Hampir saja ia melupakan tugasnya untuk memanggil tabib Kim agar segera menemui permaisuri saat mendengar isakan dari dalam rumah itu.

 _"Tok..tokk…tok" Suara pintu rumah diketuk dari luar._

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan di rumah tabib Kim yang membukakan pintu.

Tabib Kim yang dari tadi mondar-mandir ikut membantu mempersiapkan keperluan untuk persemayaman putra nya yang baru meninggal. Sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pengawal kerajaan datang menghampiri kediaman mereka. Dengan segera saja tabib Kim menghampiri pengawal tersebut.

"Mohon maaf jika saya mengganggu. Tapi ini sangat darurat. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan. Jika tabib Kim diharap segera menuju ke ruangan permaisuri. Karena permaisuri akan segera melahirkan." Seru pengawal itu sambil terengah-engah menyampaikan pesan dari kerajaan kepada tabib Kim.

"Kalau begitu saya akan bersiap dan segera kesana. Bisakah anda menunggu sebentar selagi saya menyiapkan alat-alatnya?" Tabib Kim berujar agar pengawal tadi menunggu nya mempersiapkan alat-alat miliknya.

"Ne, tentu tabib Kim." Pengawal tersebut dipersilahkan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu sembari menunggu tabib Kim berkemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Tabib Kim mulai mengemas dan berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada istrinya. Istrinya pun sedikit terkejut melihat sang suamin sepertinya berkemas dengan terburu-buru.

"Istriku, maafkan aku lagi. Karena aku belum selesai membantu mempersiapkan untuk persemayaman putra kita. Seorang pengawal menjeputku untuk segera datang ke ruangan permaisuri. Permaisuri sepertinya akan melahirkan. Maafkan aku jika aku harus pergi sebentar." Dengan hati-hati tabib Kim maaf juga ijin karena tidak bisa membantu menyiapkan beberapa hal yang diperlukan untuk persiapan pemakaman putra mereka. Karena panggilan dari kerajaan yang mengharuskanya segera mengahadap.

"Tentu aku tidak akan marah suamiku. Itu adalah tugas mu. Aku bangga padamu, suamiku. Sebaiknya segera bergegas kesana. Semoga permaisuri diberkahi dengan keselamatan untuk keduannya." Minseok sangat mengerti pekerjaan suaminnya. Ia bahkan dengan sabar meminta agar suaminnya itu segera bergegas ke istana.

"Kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, ne." Pamit Kim Jongdae aka Tabib Kim menuju istana.

"Ne, Hati-hati." Seru Minseok aka istri tabib Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pengawal. Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Tabib Kim pada pengawal yang meamng sudah menunggunya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ne, tabib Kim. Mari lewat sini." Pengawal menunjukkan jalan untuk tabib Kim.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak ke arah istana. Degan langkah yang cepat mereka segera menuju ke ruangan sang permaisuri. Bahkan saking cepatnya seakan mereka tak sadar jika sudah sedikit berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini akan tiba saatnya adik cantik ku. Kita akan membunuh permaisuri dan kita buat seolah-olah pembunuhan itu adalah murni karena tekdir telah berkehendak. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa anak buah ku yang menyamar sebagai perawat yang ikut membantu proses melahirkan permaisuri. Kita akan menunggu hasilnya. Sebaiknya kau bersabarlah untuk hari ini. Hari terakhir mereka boleh bergembira. Dan besok kita sudah bisa menjeput kebahagiaan untuk kita sendiri di atas penderitaan yang mereka alami." Seru Oh Yunho menyakinkan sang adik jika rencana ini berhasil.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya tak sengaja mendengar obrolan kedua orang itu. Tanpa mereka ketahui jika rencannya sudah bocor. Ia berusaha memikirkan hal apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menolong sang permaisuri dan bayinya. Dengan segera ia berlari ke arah ruangan sang permaisuri yang terlihat sudah akan melahirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Beberapa cast pendukung akan Kei ganti.**

 **Disini jangan bingun jika terkadang kei**

 **menyebutkan Pack sama dengan Kerajaan.**

 **Kei sepertinya bakalan mangkir dari pengumuman**

 **awal untuk menyelesaikan ff A Fault lebih dahulu.**

 **A Fault masih Kei cicil kok.**

 **Hehehe.. mianhae semua.**

 **Kei rasa ff ini gak bakalan berchapter-chapter.**

 **Hanya paling banyak 5 chapter saja.**

 **Tapi Kei rasa gak bakalan sampe segitu.**

 **Ini juga ff selingan.**

 **Semisal Kei khilaf juga bakalan update ff baru.**

 **Atau mungkin dengan cast yang berbeda.**

 **So, sabar ya sama author kayak Kei yang sering hiatus.**

* * *

 **18/08/2019**


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : Blood Prince

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun Xi Luhan)

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg.

Length **:** _(Belum diketahui)_

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 **Ini ff bertemakan werewofl pertama bagi saya.**

 **Previous**

"Hari ini akan tiba saatnya adik cantik ku. Kita akan membunuh permaisuri dan kita buat seolah-olah pembunuhan itu adalah murni karena takdir telah berkehendak. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa anak buah ku yang menyamar sebagai dayang yang ikut membantu proses melahirkan permaisuri juga pembunuh bayaran. Kita akan menunggu hasilnya. Sebaiknya kau bersabarlah untuk hari ini. Hari terakhir mereka boleh bergembira. Dan besok kita sudah bisa menjeput kebahagiaan untuk kita sendiri di atas penderitaan yang mereka alami." Seru Oh Yunho menyakinkan sang adik jika rencana ini berhasil.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya tak sengaja mendengar obrolan kedua orang itu. Tanpa mereka ketahui jika rencannya sudah bocor. Ia berusaha memikirkan hal apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menolong sang permaisuri dan bayinya. Dengan segera ia berlari ke arah ruangan sang permaisuri yang terlihat sudah akan melahirkan.

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Typo bertebaran~~~_**

Bibi Eun datang membawa seember air bersih dalam baki yang ia bawa. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kamar permaisuri dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia memasuki ruangan permaisuri Tao. Dan memerintahkan beberapa dayang menyiapkan alat-alat penunjang sepert beberapa kain bersih juga handuk dan yang lain di dalam kamar itu. Semua bersiap-siap tanpa terkecuali pengawal yang berjaga di depan ruangan itu siap menjaga ketat lingkungan sekitar.

Didalam sana Permaisuri Tao mulai menggeram menahan sakit. Butiran-butiran kristal bening di atas dahinya luruh membasahi bantal yang sedang ia gunakan. Sanggul dikepalanya sudah sedari tadi di lepas. Hingga uraian rambut hitam legam nan panjang terlampir begitu saja ke sekitar bantal. Bajunya juga telah digantikan dengan baju tipis khas seorang pasien yang siap menghadapi oprasi yang sebentar lagi lakukan.

Wajahnya sedikit memucat di ikuti bibir yang terkulum mendesis menahan kontraksi yang kian menjadi-jadi. Sebuah kain panjang terjuntai dari atas yang memang telah dipasang oleh para pelayan guna sebagai alat untuk mencengkram dan berpegangan oleh permaisuri. Air ketuban suduh mulai luruh dan keluar lewat sela-sela kakinya. Membuat ranjang tepat di bagian bawahnya mulai berkubang basah.

Permaisuri adalah seorang namja omega. Ia tidak akan bisa melahirkan secara normal. Karena itu ia membutuhkan seorang tabib yang akan melakukan oprasi untuk mengeluarkan sang bayi. Ia terus mencengkram dengan kuat kain-kain itu pada kedua tangannya. Kakinya benar-benar kram merasakan bayinya yang terus saja menendang mencari jalan lahir.

"Ack.. huh huh huh.. Aouch.. hiks.. sakit sekali.." Jerit sang permaisuri sedari tadi menahan sakit.

"Bersabarlah permaisuri. Tabib Kim sebentar lagi akan tiba. Ku mohon bertahanlah." Seru bibi Eun berusah menenangkan sang majikan yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini gerhana bulan total ikut menyambut kelahiran sang pangeran juga peneruh Pack EL ini. Suasana malam sdikit sunyi tapi tak membuat bulan itu meredup. Bahkan cahaya nya menerangi gelapnya malam. Bibi Eun sudah menata beberapa perlengkapan yang akan menunjang proses melahirkan sang permaisuri.

"Anda sudah datang Tabib Kim." Bibi Eun

"Ne, Bagaimana kondisi permaisuri?" Tanya tabib Kim.

"Air ketuban permaisuri sudah luruh sedari tadi. Anda harus segera mengeluarkan bayi nya." Sambil tergesa-gesa bibi Eun menggiring tabib Kim ke dalam kamar permaisuri. Terlihat di atas ranjang megang itu.

Seorang permaisuri yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan keringat deras membasahi seluruh kain yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya juga memucat menahan sakit di perutnya karena sedari tadi bayinya ingin segera keluar. Kedua tangannya sudah mencengkram sprei ranjangnya hingga terlihat kuku-kukunya memucat. Ia menahan sakitnya sembari menunggu bantuan tabib sedari tadi. Karena permaisuri bukanlah seorang wanita. Melainkan seorang namja omega. Karena itu tidak ada jalan lahir secara normal untuk melahirkan bayinya kecuali melakukan oprasi caesar sebentar lagi.

Tabib Kim segera menyiapkan pisau-pisau yang terlihat tajam itu di meja. Pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi pakain steril khas tabib kerajaan. Mulutnya juga sudah menggunakan masker. Bibi Eun sesekali menyeka keringat di pelipis sang permaisuri. Disamping jajaran pisau itu terdapat sebuah api yang digunakan untuk memanaskan pisau itu ketika nantinya akan digunakan.

Baju Permaisuri Tao sudah lebih dulu disingkap sebatas dada. Ada sebuah kain yang menjadi pembatas tinggi yang membagi antara perut dengan dada. Sesuai prosedur operasi caesar maupun operasi yang lain. Pasien memang tidak sengaja tidak boleh melihat bagaimana perutnya akan dibelah. Penghilang rasa sakit yang diberikan tabib Kim tidak serta-merta membatu banyak. Karena belum ditemukaann prosedur anestasi yang kuat untuk pasien. Hanya sebuah obat yang digunakan agar pasien mengalami mati rasa sejenak dan tidak berlangsung lama. Untuk itu tabib Kim harus melakukan oprasi itu dengan cepat.

Bibi Eun memasangkan sebuah benda yang bisa digunakan oleh sang permaisuri mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan mengigit nya. Sebuah tali panjang menjuntai di atas kasur milik sang permaisuri di kedua sisinya. Yang berguna sebagai pegangan untuk permaisuri Tao. Bulan masih bersinar terang dan bulat dilangit sana. Ikut menyaksikan proses kelahiran pangeran yang telah dinanti-nanti di Pack El ini.

"Kami akan memulai oprasinya, Permaisuri." Tabib Kim meminta ijin pada permaisuri usai memberikan sebuah ramuan obat di sekitar pinggang juga tangannya.

"…" Permaisuri tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya mengangguk lemah.

Salah seorang perawat yang membatu tabib Kim tadi telah terlebih dahulu memanaskan pisau bedah yang akan digunakan. Perawat menyodorkan pisau bedah itu pada tabib Kim. Tak lupa ia telah mengoleskan cairan anti septik di seluruh permukaan telapak tangannya. Tabib Kim menerima pisau itu. Kemudian ia bergeser ke perut bagian bawah sang permaisuri Tao. Ia sudah lebih dulu memberi tanda pada sisi mana ia harus mulai menggoreskan pisau panas itu ke atas perut permasisuri Tao. Maka dengan perlahan ia mulai mebuat sayatan di atas perut permaisuri Tao. Merembes darah segar dari cela-cela robekan yang ia buat. Sedangkan Permaisuri Tao terlihat menggeram bahkan buku-buku jarinya menggenggam kuat tali yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Sayatan itu kini telah robek hingga terlihat selaput putih yang membungkus bayi mungil dari dalam perut permaisuri. Kehangatan direngut begitu saja, ketika bayi itu ditarik keluar dari dalam perut sang eomma. Teriakan memekakan telinga begitu saja keluar dari bayi merah yang baru saja terlahir kedunia.

Bibi Eun menerima bayi mungil yang sudah berbalut kain hangat itu. Dan membawanya ke arah sang permaisuri yang masih setia mempertahankan kesadarannya. Menahan kesakitan yang masih saja ia rasa. Karena di bawah sana, tabib Kim mulai menjahit robekan perutnya itu. Rasa sakitnya seakan-akan lenyap ketika bayi yang sudah dinantikaanya itu telah lahir beberapa menit lalu. Permaisuri begitu senang juga terharu melihat bayi mungilnya kini ada dihadapannya secara lansung. Bibi Eun berjalan mendekat sambil menggendong sang pangeran kecil yang kelak akan memenuhi suasana kerajaan ini.

"Permaisuri, Pangeran benar-benar tampan." Bibi Eun menyodorkan bayi mungil ke arah sang eomma.

"Aku tau bibi. Dia benar-benar tampan mewarisi wajah sang Appa." Dalam dekapannya, permaisuri memperhatikan setiap lekukan indah bayi kecilnya itu.

"Permaisuri Tao. Sebaiknya anda segera meminum ramuan ini dulu. Untuk mengembalikan stamina anda pasca melahirkan pangeran." Tabib Kim menyuruh dayang memberikan ramuan herbal yang memang sudah dibuat untuk berjaga-jaga saat permaisuri telah melahirkan.

"Ne, kemaarikan ramuan itu." Permaisuri menerima cawan berisi ramuan herbal untuknya. Dan meminumnya dengan cepat karena jujur saja rasa ramuan itu tentu saja pahit. Usai meminum ramuan itu. Permaisuri kembali memandangi bayi mungil dalam dekapannya ini. Dia masih asik menyusu di putting bengkak miliknya dengan lahap hingga jatuh tertidur.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tabib Kim juga sudah selesai menutup luka sang permaisuri. Namun suara gaduh dari luar begitu saja merusak moment indah antara bayi mungil dengan sang eomma. Seluruh orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu saling melempar pandangan penuh curiga saat mendengar kegaduhan di luar sana.

"Bagaimana ini permaisuri. Tadi saya sempat mendengar rencana busuk penasehat beserta adik perempuannya yang ingin melenyapkan anda, permaisuri." Bibi Eun dengan gugupnya bercerita terkait rancana dua orang tersebut.

"Kenapa mereka ingin melakukan hal seperti itu." Ujar permaisuri dengan lemah.

Belum sempat bibi Eun berujar lebih banyak mengenai siasat buruk yang ia dengar. Seorang dayang tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kamar permaisuri untuk mengabarkan jika diluar sedang terjadi pemberontakan.

"Mohon maaf Permaisuri. Diluar sedang terjadi pertarungan antara para prajurit istana dengan beberapa orang entah dari mana asalanya. Orang-orang ini sedang berjalan menuju ke wilayah istana permaisuri saat ini. Mereka berencana membunuh permaisuri beserta pangeran malam ini." Teranag dayang tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan bibi Eun. Mereka sepertinya berecana membunuh ku dan putra ku ini." Permaisuri Tao sangat sedih juga sedikit takut.

"Hamba juga mencemaskan anda dan pangeran. Bagaimana kalau kita segera berkemas dan pergi dari tempat ini, permaisuri?" Bibi Eun mencoba menenangkan permaisuri juga memberi ususlan untuk segera kabur dari istana.

"Bagaimana kita pergi dengan kondisi ku yang seperti ini?" Permasuri Tao dengan tubuh lemah juga wajah yang pucat pasca operasi juga kehilangan banyak darah hanya bisa memandang sendu ke wajah orang-orang yang berada dihadapnnya.

"Tapi kami tetap harus menyelamatkan anda dengan pergi dari istana sekarang juga." Bibi Eun mencoba menepis fikiran negatife dari permaisuri dihadapannya ini.

"Tabib Kim. Bisakah kau membantu ku?" Permaisuri meminta Tabib Kim mendekat ke arah nya.

"Ne permaisuri." Tabib Kim mendekat ke arah permaisuri yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang megah miliknya dan seorang bayi mungil berselimut kain berwarna emas yang berada pada dekapan hangat sang eomma.

"Tabib, Kim. Tolong selamatkan putra ku. Jangan sampai orang-orang jahat itu memanfaatkannya apa lagi membunuhnya. Aku akan memberi nama dia Wu Shixun. Jaga dia. " Permaisuri dengan nafas terputus putusnya memohon dengan sangat pada sang tabib.

"Mohon ampun Permaisuri Tao. Hamba tidak berani hanya menyelamatkan pangeran tanpa menyelamatkan anda juga, permaisuri." Tabib Kim seketika berlutut memohon ampun.

"Aku mohon tabib Kim. Bawa dia bersama mu. Selamat kan dia. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Waktuku sepertinya juga tidak banyak lagi. Sekali lagi aku mohon." Permaisuri memohon kepada tabib Kim.

"Tapi permaisuri. Anda juga harus selamat. Dan ikut bersama kami." Bibi Eun sudah berderai air mata. Tak hanya permaisuri yang meneteskan air mata. Tapi semua di ruangan ini benar-benar sedih.

"Jika kalian membawa ku. Aku malah akan menghambat dan pangeran juga akan terseret dalam bahaya. Jadi aku mohon bawa putra ku ini. Dan selamatkan dia dari pembunuh di luar sana." Permaisuri berusah menahan sesaknya.

"Baik, permaisuri. Saya akan melakukan perintah anda. Tapi saya tidak akan kabur dan bersembunyi dari mereka dengan membawa pangeran. Saya akan menukar bayi pangeran dengan bayi putra saya yang kebetulan hari ini juga lahir. Namun, dia belum sempat melihat matahari terbit dan lebih memilih untuk kembali pada sang Pencipta." Anggukan mantap diberikan untuk meyakinkan permaisurinya.

"Ku mohon jaga dia. Rawat dia layaknya anak anda tabib Kim." Wajah permaisuri kian memucat. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kondisi permaisuri kali ini. Padahal dia sudah meminum ramuan herbal yang memang dikhusus kan untuknya.

Tabib Kim segera saja mengambil cawan bekas ramuan herbal permaisuri. Dan betapa terkejut jika ramuan itu berwarna berbeda dari apa yang ia buat. Sepertinya sesuatu lain seperti racun memang sengaja diberikan untuk meracuni permaisuri Tao.

"Mohon ampun Permaisuri Tao. Ada seseorang yang sepertinya mengganti ramuan ini dengan ramuan bercampur racun. Hingga membuat anda bertambah lemah seperti ini." Dengan penyesalan yang mendalam tabib Kim berujar hal tersebut.

"Aku sudah tau akan seperti ini. Waktu ku sepertinya tidak akan lama. Bawalah Shixun pergi sekarang juga. Dan gantikan dia seperti apa yang telah kau sampaikan tadi." Permaisuri Tao kian melemah. Tabib Kim benar-benar tidak mampu berbuat apapun untuk membantu permaisuri.

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera bergegas membawa pangeran Shixun sekarang juga." Tabib Kim akhirnya memilih menjalankan rencana penyelamatan pangeran sekarang juga. Bayi tampan yang terlelap itu kini berpindah ke dekapan tabib Kim.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin menciumnya untuk terakhir kalinya, Tabib Kim. Bolehkah?" Pinta permaisuri Tao dengan leleran air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Tentu, permaisuri." Tabib Kim mendekatkan bayi tampan itu pada sang eomma. Dan permaisuri mencium keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang selama beberapa detik.

"Bibi Eun. Bisakah kau mengambilkan liontin di nakas itu?" Permaisuri meminta bibi Eun mengambilkan Liontin miliknya.

"Ini permaisuri." Bibi Eun menyodorkan Liontin itu.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh hingga dewasa. Semoga dengan liontin ini kau akan memiliki kenangan bahwa kau sangat dicintai Appa dan Eomma mu, nak." Ciuman dengan penuh sayang diberikan sekali lagi oleh permaisuri setelah mengalungkan liontin bermata biru itu.

"Bawa dia pergi." Titah sang permaisuri kepada tabib Kim.

"Baik, permaisuri." Tabib Kim menyelinap lewat pintu rahasia dibelakang istana permaisuri. Dengan sebuah jalur pintas menuju ke kediamannya. Bibi Eun yang menggendong erat pangeran dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka benar-benar berjalan dengan cepat. Hingga tidak perlu memakan waktu yang lama keduannya telah sampai di kediaman Tabib Kim. Mereka segera memasuki rumah itu. Dan segera menutupnya. Takut-takut ada yang mengawasi mereka dari istana hingga ke rumah ini.

"Sepertinya aman. Tidak ada yang mengikuti kita." Seru tabib Kim usai mengecek kondisi luar lewat jendela.

"Syukurlah. Pangeran bahkan tidak terbangun sama sekali selama perjalan tadi. Dia benar-benar terlelap." Bibi Eun mengecek kondisi bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah dengan ku menuju ke ruangan istri ku." Tabib Kim mengajak ikut serta bibi Eun menuju ruangan istrinya yang masih terbaring lemah pasca melahirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, apakah kau sudah tidur?" Tabib Kim datang kea rah istrinya yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya.

"Suami ku. Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana kondisi permaisuri dan pangeran?" Tanya Istri tabib Kim aka Kim Minseok atau lebih akrab dipanggil Xiumin. Dia sedikit terkejut keti melihat dayang pribadi sang permaisuri berdiri tak jauh dari sang suamin sambil menggendong sesosok bayi.

Tabib Kim menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai kejadian yang sedang gentring terjadi. Dari kelahiran sang pangeran, racun untuk membunuh permaisuri dan pangeran juga pemberontakan penasehat Jung. Beserta rencana penyelamatan pangeran. Sedikit tidak rela jika ananya dijadikan pengganti untuk sang pangeran. Tapi tabib Kim berusaha memberi pengertian pada sang istri. Dengan segala kesabaran tabib Kim. Akhirnya istrinya mau mengikhlaskan jenasah sang putra demi menyelamatkan pangeran. Dengan penuh kesabarn dan pengertian, tabib Kim berjanji jika anaknya nanti akan dimakamkan dengan layak.

Bibi Eun menunggu di depan pintu kamar tabib Kim. Karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan mereka berdua. Tak lama tabib Kim keluar dengan membawa jenasah bayi miliknya yang masih terlihat segar.

"Aku sudah selesai berbicara dengan istriku. Sebaiknya kita harus segera bergegas pergi dari rumah ini menuju ke kediaman permaisuri kembali agar tidak ada orang-orang yang curiga. Aku akan menitipkan pangeran untuk sementar bersama istriku. Dia kana man didalam sana." Mereka segera pergi dari rumah itu usai menitipkan pangeran pada istri tabib Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua dengan buru-buru kembali ke kediaman permaisuri. Masih melewati jalan pintas yang mereka lewati tadi. Mereka sampai dengan cepat di kamar permaisuri. Mereka segera mempersiapkan semua rencana yang telah mereka susun. Mulai melumuri jenasah bayi tabib Kim dengan darah permaisuri untuk menutupi aroma lain dari tubuh sang bayi dengan aroma darah bangsawan. Dengan telaten tabib Kim melakukannya. Sebenernya hatinya bernar-benar sedih melihat jenasah bayinya ini. Tapi ini adalah misi penyelamatan pangeran, penerus Pack El. Ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir permaisuri.

Suasana di dalam kamar itu hanya berisikan tabib Kim dan bibi Eun saja. Dayang-dayang sedari permaisuri akan melahirkan memang hanya boleh berjaga didepan pintu kamar itu. Sedangkan diluar sana masih terdengar dentingan pedang yang terus bergemuruh.

Permaisuri hanya mempu memandang tabib Kim dan bibi Eun yang menjalankan rencana yang tadi telah mereka sepakati. Ia tahu hidupnya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Karena sebagian kesadarannya kini menghilang. Mereka berdua yang sibuk mondar-mandir entah menyiapkan apa. Otaknya mulai tak lagi bisa bekerja dengan baik. Bahkan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Mungkin ini detik-detik akhir hidup nya. Satu helaan nafas panjangnya adalah penanda tutup usianya.

"Permaisuri Tao." Dengan tergopoh-gopoh bibi Eun mendekati permaisuri Tao.

Bibi Kim yang lewat dengan membawa ember air seketika saja menjatuhkannya. Ketika ia sadar bahwa permaisuri tak lagi menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Dan benar saja, bibi Eun mendekat dan mendapati permaisuri tak lagi bernafas. Tabib Kim segera datang dan mengecek kondisi denyut nadinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya bibi Eun yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Permaisuri… permaisuri telah tutup usia." Tabib Kim mengataknya dengan tanpa tenaga.

"Hiks.. permaisuri.. ini tidak benar.. bangun.. saya mohon." Bibi Eun mengisi kepergian sang permaisuri yang telah sejak dulu ia asuh tepat disampingnya.

Bibi Eun dengan kepala kosongnya segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju ke halaman depan istana. Ia benar-benar sedih bercampur marah. Ia juga benar-benar geram terhadap orang-orang diluar sana. Dengan gegabahnya ia berjalan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan tabib Kim yang berusaha mencegah tindakannya. Tabib Kim hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak terjadi apapun terhadap bibi Eun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon berhenti-…" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sebuah busur panah melesat dengan cepat lansung menembus dadanya.

"-lah. Pangeran tak mampu diselamatkan. Permaisuri juga telah tiada. Uhuk." Bibi Eun jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah mengatakan itu dan batuk darah segar dari mulutnya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Pemberontak disana hanya menonton dan segera pergi dari kediaman istana permaisuri setelah mendengar kabar itu.

"Ayo kita pergi." Seru salah seorang pemimpin permberontakan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Note:**

 **Kei mungkin akan hiatus setelah ini.**

 **3/10/2019**


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle : Blood Prince

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan)

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg.

Length **:** _(_ _Belum diketahui)_

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

Bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 **Ini ff bertemakan werewofl pertama bagi saya.**

* * *

 **Previous**

* * *

…

"Aku mohon berhenti-…" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sebuah busur panah melesat dengan cepat lansung menembus dadanya.

"-lah. Pangeran tak mampu diselamatkan. Permaisuri juga telah tiada. Uhuk." Bibi Eun jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah mengatakan itu dan batuk darah segar dari mulutnya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Pemberontak disana hanya menonton dan segera pergi dari kediaman istana permaisuri setelah mendengar kabar itu.

"Ayo kita pergi." Seru salah seorang pemimpin permberontakan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Typo bertebaran~_**

Raja dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke istana. Entah selama berperang hingga ia memenangkan peperangan hatinya tetap tak tenang. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan sang istri tercinta juga calon anaknya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan kesehatannya yang baru pulih benar. Ia memacu kudanya dengan cepat bahkan para prajurit tertinggal dibelakang. Sedangkan raja masih tetap dikhawal beberapa pengawalnya.

Begitu ia sampai di istana. Perasaannya semakin bercampur aduk. Ia melihat banyak masyarakat selama perjalanan dari gerbang kota hingga keistana menggunakan baju putih tanda berkabu. Tubuhnya semakin bergidik ngeri hingga ia sampai di pintu istana. Semua orang menyambut raja mereka dengan wajah sedihnya. Pandangan raja menelusuri satu persatu wajah para tetuah yang baru saja ia lewatinya.

Penasehat Oh Yunho menyambutnya dan memberi hormat. Raja merasa ada yang janggal. Hatinya merasakan perasaan sesak. Penasehatnya menghampiri dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Dan sebuah kabar yang disampaikan penasehatnya membuat hatinya bagaikan terpukul.

"Mohon ampun Yang Mulia Raja. Saya ingin memberitahukan jika Permaisuri Tao beserta Putra mahkota tak mampu diselamatkan." Oh Yunho dengan tutur kata santunya dan wajah sedihnya ia tunjukkan dihadapan raja nya ini.

"APA?" Raja sangat syok mendengar kabar tersebut. Beberapa dayang membantu raja berdiri agar raja tidak jatuh.

Penasehatnya tak mampu menceritakan lebih banyak saat melihat rajanya yang begitu kuat itu menjadi begitu lemah tak berdaya. Bahkan hingga raja kehilangan kesadarannya. Para pengawal lari ke arah Rajanya yang telah kehilangan kesadaran. Penasehat Yunho segera memerintahkan para pengawal untuk mengambilkan tandu untuk sang Raja dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Masa berkabuh berlangsung selama satu bulan lamanya untuk menghormati meninggalnya permaisuri Tao juga putra mahkota yang tak berhasil diselamatkan. Satu bulan yang lalu menjadi titik balik dari sikap sang Raja. Raja berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin. Sosok dingin disini bukan mengarah ke sifat nya yang berubah menjadi kejam. Namun raja bukan sosok raja yang hangat seperti dulu. Dimana ia akan memberikan senyum ramah pada masayarakatnya. Sekarang dia hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi sedikipun orang-orang yang menyapanya saat berpapasan dengannya. Ia terkesan menjadi raja yang apatis. Perubahan itu juga sedikit mempengaruhi kepemimpinannya. Kehilangan permaisuri juga calon anaknya merupakan pukulan keras untuk dirinya.

Raja merasa bertambah tak berguna saat indra penciumannya tak sepeka dulu. Ia telah kehilangan insting penciuman yang sangat penting untuk warewolf. Peristiwa dimana ia terjatuh dari kuda saat peperangan lalu membuatnya seperti itu. Bahkan obat-obatan yang dibuat untuk membantu mengembalikan insting penciumannya tak satu pun yang berhasil mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat lima bulan kemudian. Kekosongan kursi permaisuri menyebabkan para tetuah menyarankan pada sang raja agar ia menikah lagi. Sebenarnya bagi seorang werewolf adalah sangat sulit untuk melepaskan tali pernikahan. Tapi ini bisa dilepas apabila salah satu dari pasangannya meninggal dunia. Maka dari itu para tetuah memilihkan jodoh untuk Raja Oh. Seorang omega cantik bernama Jung Jessica yang merupakan adik dari penasehat kerajaan. Raja tak mampu menolak karena memang ia membutuhkan pasangan baru untuk menggantikan permaisuri Tao yang telah wafat.

Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan kian meriah. Namun tak terlihat raja senang akan hal itu. Ia masih memasang wajah datarnya. Karena jujur pernikahan ini adalah sebuah perjodohan semata. Hari-hari yang harus diterima oleh permaisuri Jung atau yang telah berganti marga menjadi Oh tak membuat ia bahagia. Meskipun ia telah mendapatkan impiannya menjadi seorang permaisuri. Namun ia tak mampu memiliki hati dari yang mulia raja Oh.

Sedangkan yang mulia Oh masih menghormati permaisuri Jung sebagai istrinya. Meskipun ia tak pernah memanjakannya seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada mendiang permaisuri Tao. Ia berlaku baik pada permaisuri Jung mengingat ia adalah permaisurinya sekarang. Bahkan raja hanya sekali melakukan mating dengan permaisuri. Itu pun karena memang suatu keharusan yang harus dilakukan. Tidak ada rasa cinta seperti ia mencintai mendiang istrinya permaisuri Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasahnya. Permaisuri Jessica berupanya terlihat baik hadapan masyarakat. Ia sangat berharap dapat menggatikan sosok mendiang permaisuri Tao dimata masyarakat. Namun sosok mendiang permaisuri Tao memiliki tempat tersendiri untuk masyaraka Pack EL. Mereka hanya membalas kebaikan yang dilakukan permaisuri Jessica kepada mereka. Namun mereka tau bahwa semua yang dilakukan permaisuri baru ini hanyalah kepura-puraan semata. Dahulu sebelum menjadi permaisuri seperti sekarang. Wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Jessica itu adalah seorang gadis yang sombong dan angkuh. Ia kerap melakukan hal yang buruk dengan menyombongkan kedudukan keluarganya dimata masyarakat. Terutama menyombongkan sang kakak yang merupakan penasehat raja.

Saat hendak berjalan kembali ke istana. Tak sengaja pengawal yang mengawalnya menabrak seorang pria buta. Dengan segera permaisuri Jessica berjalan ke arah orang tersebut dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau seharusnya melihat jalan." Bentak pengawal istana.

"Maafkan saya. Saya hanya lelaki buta yang tak sengaja lewat disini." Kata pria buta itu.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Permaisuri Jessica sembari menghampiri dan membantu pria buta itu berdiri.

"Beri hormat pada permaisuri Jessica." Seru salah seorang pengawal pada pria buat itu.

"Tidak perlu tuan. Anda baik-baik saja." Ketika pria buta itu hendak memberikan hormat. Permaisuri Jessica menghentikannya.

"Iya permaisuri. Saya baik-baik saja." Jawab nya.

"Syukurlah."

"Anda begitu cantik Yang Mulia. Tapi sayangnya anda tidak akan pernah mempunyai seorang keturunan dari orang yang anda cintai. Karena itu adalah suatu takdir." Seru seorang pria buta yang ia temui.

"Kau pasti membual." Yang Mulia Permaisuri yang mendengar apa yang baru saja pria itu sampai kan. Sekertika kembali kesifat aslinya. Bahkan dengan segera menyingkir dari hadapan pria buta itu.

Permaisuri segera melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju istana tanpa menghiraukan pria buta tadi. Ia merasa sedikit sebal dengan apa yang barusan pria buta itu sampaikan. Hingga berakhir ia memarahi para pelayannya tanpa kejelasan. Karena jika Jessica sedang dalam suasana buruk. Maka yang terjadi adalah ia akan bersikap seenaknya sendiri dengan membuat jenuh orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian terdengar kabar kehamilan permaisuri di pernikahannya yang sudah berjalan hampir setahun adalah hal yang sedikit ganjil. Karena seperti yang raja ingat adalah ia yang tak pernah menyentuh permaisuri lagi kecuali matting. Yaitu saat pernikahan setahun yang lalu. Tapi saat permaisuri Jessica mengatakan jika dirinya tengah hamil anak raja Oh. Raja mempertanyakan dalam hatinya jika anak yang dikandung permaisuri tentu bukanlah hasil dari benihnya. Namun permaisuri meyakinkan jika anak yang tengah dikandungnya adalah anak dari yang mulia raja. Ia bercerita raja melakukannya ketika ia mabuk berat disuatu malam. Dan Yang mulia raja Oh Kris aka (Wu Yifan untuk nama sebelum ia naik tahta) pun tak bisa mengelak lagi jika anak itu bukan hasil dari benih nya. Akhirnya dengan sedikit keraguan besar sebenarnya didalam hatinya. Raja berusaha mempercayainya permaisurinya.

Acara pesta pun digelar dengan meriah. Bahkan lebih meriah dari pada pesta perayaan yang dulu pernah mereka buat untuk mendiang permaisuri Tao. Karena benar saja permaisuri Jessica tidak ingin jika dirinya merasa kalah dengan mendiang permaisuri Oh. Ia benar-benar permaisuri yang berbeda dengan mendiang permaisuri Tao. Permaisuri Jessica adalah permaisuri yang sombong, angkuh juga glamore. Ia juga bukan orang yang ramah kepada masyarakat sekitar tapi berpura-pura baik. Dari itu ia banyak dibenci oleh masyarakat Pack El.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain di sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Xiumin dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang sudah pandai berjalan dan berceloteh. Umurnya hampir dua tahun. Tapi ia begitu lincah sekali.

"Shixun.. ayo makan dulu nak." Xiumin sambil mengejar Shixun yang tengah asyik berlarian sembari menangkap kupu-kupu.

"Sebentar Eomma. Shixun sedang menangkap kupu-kupu itu. Jangan berisik. Syuut." Shixun tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria tanpa kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua angkatnya.

Fakta nya Shixun sama sekali tidak diberitahu mengenai asal-usul keluarganya. Ia masihlah sangat kecil untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tabib Kim telah lama mengundurkan diri dari istana semenjak kejadian itu. Ia seperti bungkam demi janjinya pada mendiang permaisuri Tao untuk melindungi putra mahkota. Mungkin juga belum saatnya untuk Shixun tahu segalanya. Bahkan tabib Kim beserta sang istri juga Shixun telah pergi ke kota lain demi menjaga keaman Shixun dari orang-orang yang akan curiga pada mereka. Namun ketika takdir berkehendak lain. Siapapun tak akan bisa menghindarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sembilan bulan kemudian~_**

Kelahiran putra mahkota Pack EL disambut hangat oleh seluruh masyarakat di kerjaan ini. Yang mulia raja Oh cukut bahagia. Namun jauh dilubuh hatinya yang paling dalam ada sedikit hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Ia membayangkan jika waktu dapat diputar kembali, mungkin semua akan lebih membahagiakan. Sebuah hal yang terpendak dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam dan tak mampu diungkapkan nya kepada siapapu.

Bayi kecil itu lahir dan diberi nama Oh Jaehyun. Ia tumbuh menjadi putra mahkota yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang dengan sang ibu. Peranginya baik tidak seperti sang Ibu yang memiliki perangi buruk. Raja juga sangat menyayangi putra semata wayangnya ini. Ia merasa bangga memiliki anak seperti Jaehyun. Beruntung ia tidak mewarisi sifat ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Dua puluh tahun kemudian~_**

Tepat berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Oh Jehyung yang akrab dipanggil Jaehyun ini diharuskan menikah. Itulah peraturan dari kerajaan ini aka Pack El. Maka dari itu permaisuri telah memilihkan sendiri calon yang akan dinikahkan dengan sang putra mahkota. Seorang pria manis juga seorang pangeran kecil bernama Xi Luhan dari Pack Zouzu. Pangeran kecil ini adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kakaknya Xi Luo telah lebih dulu menikah.

Acara pertemuan kedua keluarga itu bahkan terjadi tanpa hambatan apapun. Hingga penetapan tanggal pernikahan untuk keduanya yang dengan mudah disetujui. Perkenalan antara Oh Jaehyun dengan calon pengantinya Xi Luhan bahkan berjalan lancar. Keduanya menerima perjodohan tanpa adanya paksaan. Karena terlihat keduanya terlihat saling jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama. Hingga acara pernikahan itu malah dipercepat oleh kedua kerajaan itu.

Sembari melakukan persiapan pernikahan. Xi Luhan diharuskan mengikuti beberapa pelatihan sebelum pernikahan di kediaman istana Pack El. Ia harus tinggal untuk menjalani pelatihan tersebut. Sedangkan Oh Jaehyun yang berstatus tunangannya juga melaksanaakan tugas-tugasnya selain belajar memimpin kerajaan. Ia juga mengikuti pelatihan itu juga. Keduanya memang diberi batasan untuk tidak saling bertemu sebelum acara pernikahan. Karena itulah Oh Jaehyung terkadang hanya bisa mencuri waktunya saja untuk sesekali melihat kondisi calon pengantinnya yang sedang sibung mengikuti pelatihan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tabib Kim dibantu Shixun yang tengah berbelanja obat-obatan dikota hari ini. Kim Shixun atau yang biasah akrab dipanggil dengan nama Shixun ini tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah berani juga tampan. Ia memang seorang anak cerdas sedari kecil. Shixun akan selalu merasa senang jika diajak sang Appa pergi ke kota untuk membeli persediaan obat-obatan. Ia akan sangat senang karena bisa melihat istana kerajaan disana sekalipun dari luar.

Sedari kecil Shixun sangat tertarik dengan istana. Bahkan sesekali ia menanyakan mengenai bagaimanakah isi bagian dalam istana. Sebenarnya sang Appa aka tabib Kim selalu memperingati Shixun untuk tak bertanya mengenai istana. Namun Shixun dengan segudang keingintahuan nya diam-diam mencari info mengenai istana beserta isinya. Dari buku-buku juga seperti saat berada di kota seperti saat ini. Ia aka bertanya pada beberapa orang pedagang yang mungkin ia temui. Dan ia akan menanyakan segala hal tentang istana.

Tabib Kim atau yang kita sebut sebagai Appa Shixun beserta istrinya masih menutup rapat-rapat mengenai asal-usul Shixun sebenarnya. Mereka memang sengaja tinggal sedikit jauh dari istana. Itu semua dilakukannya demi melindungi Shixun. Tapi Shixun masih bebal dengan keingintahuannya terhadap istana. Hingga suatu hari Shixun diam-diam menyelinap kedalam istana saat sang Appa yang saat itu menyuruhnya membeli beberapa bahan obat yang telah habis. Dan tabib Kim aka Appa Shixun ini tak bisa membelinya kekota karena pasien sedang banyak sekali.

"Shixun. Bisakah kau membelikan Appa obat herbal ini? Sepertinya obat ini tinggal sedikit. Appa tidak bisa menemani mu kesana karena pasien banyak sekali."

"Iya Appa. Shixun akan berangkat membeli tambahan obat seperti yang Appa butuhkan ke kota sekarang juga."

"Hati-hati dijalan nak. Pastikan kau pulang secepatnya dan selamat sampai rumah."

"Baik Appa. Aku pasti ingat pesan Appa. Aku berangkat."

Shixun pun berangkat menuju kota dengan berjalan kaki. Karena tak ada kendaraan (kuda) yang ia punya. Maka ia harus berjalan ke kota kurang lebih setengah hari dari rumahnya. Tak lupa ia mengingat pesan sang Appa agar ia lekas pulang begitu mendapatkan obatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Shixun sampai di kota ketika hari menjelang sore. Karena hari ini disepanjang perjalanan hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya. Membuat jalanan menuju kota harus terhenti karena jelas saja Shixun tak memiliki payung yang membuatnya harus mencari tempat berteduh sementara. Sedangkan ketika sampai dikota Shixun bergegas membeli obat-obatan yang dipesan sang Appa tadi. Beruntung toko obat itu masih buka di jam segini tepat di hari menjelang sore ini.

Sesaat pikirannya kembali menerawang menuju ke daerah yang sangat ingin Shixun kunjungi. Tepatnya di istana. Shixun sangat ingin mengetahui bagaimana isi dari dalam istana disana. Dihadapannya ini. Shixun sedang berdiri di depan gerbang istana yang sangat tinggi menjulang ke langit. Ke inginan membuatnya semakin ingin mengetahui kondisi di dalam istana. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk pulang.

Hari telah larut malam. Shixun berfikir jika dirinya tak mungkin pulang ditengah malam seperti ini. Akhirnya Shixun berencana mencari penginapan murah dan dekat dari tempanya sekarang. Dan lagi bisa kena omelan dari sang eomma jika ia pulang kerumah dan sampai di rumah nanti ketika matahari masih belum nampak. Belum lagi ia tak punya lampu penerangan untuk bekal perjalanan pulang. Beruntung Shixun menemukan penginapan yang terjangkau meskipun tempatnya sedikit sempit. Karena dikota semuanya adalah mahal. Tapi jika kalian bisa memilih maka kalian akan dapat harga lebih terjangkau.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansah putih. Terlihat seorang pemuda manis yang tengah meringkuk diatas kasurnya. Keringat dingin terus mengucur dengan bebasnya di atas dahinya. Pemuda itu seakan tak mampu menguasai dirinya. Hari ini adalah harinya. Dan lagi ini sudah larut malam. Pelayan setianya sepertinya sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Diluar juga sepi karena ini sudah lewat jam penjagaan mereka. Ia bahkan lupa dimana ia meletakkan obat miliknya itu. Ini benar-benar gawat sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Kei gak akan kasih spoiler dulu.**

 **Jadi kei biarin chp ini ngambang gak jelas disini.**

 **Buat yang bertanya-tanya kenapa alurnya secepat kilat.**

 **Karena ini ff sebenarnya diawal mau ku buat oneshoot.**

 **Sebuah ff selingan.**

 **So, alurnya cepet.**

 **Biar cepat kelar.**

 **Hahaha.**

* * *

 **4/01/2020**


End file.
